There is a solid-state imaging device having a global shutter structure in order to avoid rolling shutter distortion in which a subject is obliquely imaged. In the global shutter structure, a charge accumulating portion is formed separately from a photoelectric converting layer, and all pixels can start an accumulation operation at the same time or execute a reading operation at the same time.